plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
AC Perry
|weapon = Frosty Fan |abilities = |rarity = Rare }} AC Perry is the Rare ice variant of the Engineer in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. His appearance is looks like to be an air-conditioning repairman, as he has a fan gun as his primary weapon and carries an AC on his back. He was first revealed on the Twitter page on December 20, 2015. Like all ice variants, AC Perry slows down plants that he hits using his primary attack, and if AC Perry shoots a plant enough times, they will freeze in place. His weapon is fully automatic and has double the rate of fire, but at the expense of some damage. After a plant is shot directly four times, the plant will be frozen. Descriptions Stickerbook description "AC Perry says he's great at two things: Fixing air conditioners, and making life hard for the Plants. But truth be told, he's not actually very good at fixing air conditioners..." In-game description Chill, and freeze your foes with AC Perry's Frosty Fan! AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Abilities Strategies With AC Perry is probably one of the best ice variants to use, as his shots do some good damage and he can also freeze plants very quickly, making him good for quickly freezing opponents and finishing them off. Using the Ice upgrade can help you freeze targets faster, by reducing the number of shots to freeze to two. The Sonic Grenade is amazing to use with AC Perry, as it makes freezing plants very easy, and the Jackhammer helps getting close to your opponents to freeze and vanquish them quickly. Against AC Perry is very difficult to vanquish, due to the high mobility and crowd control he has. As Rose, landing a Goatify is crucial to vanquishing AC Perry, as it renders his primary weapon and abilities useless. Other than this, it can take almost a group effort to take out AC Perry. Balancing Changes June 2017 Patch * Gallery AC Perry GW2.png|AC Perry in-game GW2HappyHolidays.jpeg|AC Perry in the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Christmas promotional picture ACPerryVanquish.png|The player was vanquished by AC Perry's primary weapon ACPerry.png|AC Perry in a promotional video Trivia *He was seen in the E3 gameplay for Graveyard Ops, where he was fixing a broken engine. However, he never appeared in gameplay. *He performs the "Yes" gesture during his gameplay reveal. **He also performs the "Get a Hand of This" gesture at the end. *He is the only Engineer variant to have ginger hair. *He is also the only Engineer variant to have his proper name in his name, Perry. *He is the only Engineer variant to have two shoes, with his left shoe torn open. *There was a glitch where he was freezing plants twice as fast as other ice variants. This was fixed in the Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC. *AC Perry has a very tactical reload, just like Captain Flameface. pl:Pan Zdzisio fr:Clim Tistwood Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Engineer variants Category:Playable characters Category:Rare zombies Category:Ice variants Category:Rare variants Category:Immobilizing zombies